Individuals working in an organization with a large number of computers and applications face an overwhelming amount of data that is needed to identify threats and vulnerabilities, which when combined with the value of the assets that those threats and vulnerabilities are attached to, represent a security risk. In a large organization, different persons manage different computers and applications. Each of these applications usually runs with numerous open risks that have to be identified and fixed.
There is currently no platform for providing mitigation activates and tracking those activates. Individual risk management applications identify the security threats for different application or systems and do not personalize the presentation, management, and monitoring of mitigation activities based on different individuals' responsibilities.